Rika Saionji
Rika Saionji (西園寺 リカ, Saionji Rika) is the seventh witch of the first set of witches, prior to losing her powers. Appearance Rika has shoulder length golden blonde hair which curl at the ends. Personality Rika's personality at first might be a happy going everyday girl who try to amuse everyone with her shocking stunt and pervert tendency, with her aggressive side tend to come out when threatened. Later on in the story Rika is revealed to be a tragic individual from all the loneliness of being forgotten by her friends once she became the Seventh Witch. Rika herself isn't without flaw, as shown with her jealousy of Haruma's affection toward Leona causing dire consequence toward everyone. However, when persuades to do something righteous or being shown of her flaw, Rika is willing to cooperate and correct her mistakes. Plot Witch Hunting Arc Not much is known about Rika Saionji. Via Leona Miyamura, it is learned that she has the ability to make a person lose memories about the witches once they learn the identity of all seven including the witches themselves.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 65 It is later revealed that the effect her power has on Witch Killers is to wipe that person from every witch related memory of the students '''(and without having to kiss that person directly) since Witch Killers are immune to witch powers. She worked for the Student Council to prevent the greatest secret of the witches to be learned.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 66 Student Council Formation Arc Abilities '''Amnesia: Rika Saionji has the ability to make a person lose all memories about the witches. This ability is activated without having Saionji kiss that person but instead activate by having her placing both of her (bare, since she appears to have to take off her gloves) hands on the target for several seconds. In exchange, however, the effect take 24 hours to manifest. Against Witch Killers, it will wipe that person from every witch related memory of the students instead, with random person recplacing the target in everybody's memories involving them. However, all of the victims appear to subconciously remember them to some degree, but cannot recall them. In chapter 82 it's revealed that due to her power she was always forgotten by everyone since she became a witch. It is later discovered that she can't use her power more than once on the same person when it failed to erase Nene's memory the second time. This, however, is clarify to only apply to witches in Chapter 89. Her power seems to only effect students that go into campus as Leona Miyamura didn't suffer the effects, when Ryu had been erased from the others' memories. Power Detection: In chapter 95, it is revealed that she also has the ability to detect the six other witches of her set. She lost her power after Yamada wished for all witch powers to disappear from the school. Relationship Appearances in Other Media OVAs Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! As Urara, Ryu and Miyabi are running towards the Supernatural Studies Club room, they pass Rika, a gust of wind created by their movements lifting her skirt up, prompting her to yell at them. Later, as Kentaro runs towards Ryu's Tempura bait, her skirt is yet again hit by wind, causing her umbrella to fall subsequently. She warns Kentaro to watch where he is going.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Anime: Second Coming of the Suzaka Fest: A Hot Springs Resort! Everyone Gather Up! Trivia * While her name Rika is given in katakana in Japanese version, in Chinese the pinyin "理花" is used instead and thus her name means "flower of truth". Reference Category:Female Category:Witches Category:Third-Year Students Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Supernatural Studies Club Category:Article stubs